


The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?

by CeiphiedKnight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: Some things should just be left in the past.  Especially things done during college.





	The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/gifts).



> Birthday fic for @sinkingorswimming on Tumblr! Two days late, but I did my best!
> 
> She asked for Yuuri and Phichit being bros, but I also threw in some Victuuri. I know what you like, boo.

“Yuuri, truth or dare?”

Yuuri Katsuki sputtered, coughing on the water he’d just sipped from his sports bottle.

“Phichit, I don’t think this is the time, nor the place!”

The Thai skater arched a dark eyebrow at his best friend and said, “I think this is the perfect time. In fact, I daresay that no time or place has ever been better.”

Frowning, Yuuri capped his bottle and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “I have to concentrate on winning, Phichit, not on playing some dumb game we used to play in college. I have to get into the Grand Prix Final or it’ll look like Victor’s been wasting his time on me.”

With a grin, Phichit placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders and said, “That man hasn’t wasted anything on you, Yuuri. Do you really not see it? It’s a good thing you’re so pretty and look good on a pole…”

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri hissed, scandalized (as always) by the mention of his pole aerobics classes in Detroit. The pole classes that Phichit had sworn he’d never mention again on pain of death.

The pole classes that Phichit literally just mentioned like it was nothing, in the midst of a skating competition in Beijing.

"If you want me to stop," Phichit stated, calmly, as he removed his hands from his friend's shoulders, "You know what you have to do."

With a sigh, Yuuri conceded. 

"Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Victor Nikiforov before the Cup of China is over!"

**

"It doesn't count, Yuuri!"

Victor looked up from his modest hotel breakfast, wondering what Phichit was talking about that was making Yuuri flush redder than he'd ever seen him before.

And red had been Yuuri's normal state of color for at least the first week that Victor was in Hasetsu, so this particular shade was very impressive.

Yuuri noticed Victor noticing him, and decided that the best course of action was to faceplant into the dining table.

"Yuuri," Victor scolded, "You're going to break your glasses."

Yuuri let out a sound somewhere between Dying Whale and Vuvuzela.

Undeterred, Victor turned to Yuuri's best friend.

"Phichit, what did you do to my skater?"

"I had dared him to kiss you before the Cup of China was over, and he hasn't done it! He says the kiss after his free skate counts, except it doesn't because _you_ kissed _him_."

"Oh," Was all Victor could come up with.

Phichit crossed his arms and stared at the back of Yuuri's head, as if the Japanese skater would somehow sense his disapproval.

"Yuuri," Victor said, gently. "If you want to kiss me, you can."

Yuuri's head flew up so fast, he almost beaned Phichit under the chin.

"That still doesn't count!" Phichit complained, "Because now you know about it!"

With a soft smile, Victor said, "In that case, dare him to kiss me when we're all at the Grand Prix Final together."

Yuuri's redness softened to a light pink, and he smiled back at his coach. Victor had said it as if there was no chance that Yuuri wouldn't get into the Final. It was said with the same ease as if he were talking about the weather.

As Phichit watched Victor and Yuuri together, he failed to hide his own smile.

**

"BUT YOU DIDN'T KISS!" Phichit proclaimed loud enough for the entire GPF banquet to hear.

"But we're _engaged_ ," Yuuri whined. "Doesn't that count for more points or something?"

Victor, who had already imbibed on way too much vodka ("Honestly, Yuuri, you worry too much...I'M RUSSIAN!") sidled up to Yuuri and swung an arm around his new fiance's shoulders. 

"You can kiss me now Yuu~uuri."

Phichit nodded. "Yes, right now in front of everyone. I will allow it."

Yuuri's jaw dropped. " _You_ will allow it?!"

"JUST KISS ALREADY AND SHUT UP, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU DINOSAURS WHINING ALL NIGHT!"

Yuuri turned his head slightly. Ah, yes, Plisetsky was looking a bit flushed and belligerent. Next to him, Otabek Altin stared at a potted plant and avoided all eye contact with other humans.

A certain skater from Kazakhstan who shall remain nameless must have been plying a certain underage GPF gold medalist with adult beverages.

"He has a point, though," Yuuri found himself saying.

With one final glare at Phichit, Yuuri grabbed Victor's tie and pulled the taller man in for a kiss.

Around them, the whole room ooh'd and aww'd, and there was even a smattering of applause. The obvious sound of a camera app went off in front of them (unarguably Phichit), and someone to their right was noticeably dry heaving (probably the aforementioned underage GPF gold medalist), but Yuuri ignored them all.

When he finally pulled away, Victor was giving him a look that was worth more than a hundred gold medals.


End file.
